Liquorice and Aniseed
by Blossom The Cat
Summary: Iceland x Reader one-shot, with a sprinkling of DenNor! Rated T for my incredible paranoia! Please R&R! (Wrote in the First Person)


**Liquorice and Aniseed **

**Hey guys! I'm back in the Hetalia fandom when I really should be at Warriors and Tokyo Mew Mew! Yay! Really though, I have absolutely fallen in love with Hetalia and I even got the movie! I have listened to Wa Wa World so many times, I can sing several lines off by heart and even do the dance. (****Weirdo…) ****I have been reading deviantART and am considering actually getting an account on it. What do you guys think? Good idea or bad idea? So I have been reading faaaaar too many Iceland x Reader fics, and chose to write one myself. This is in the first person, so I can skim the guidelines. I'll still use (Name) instead of an actual name, and (Hair Colour). I will also use their human names. Hope you enjoy! Sophie, disclaimer?**

**My slave (****I've just given up…) ****does not own Hetalia. If she did, the Nordic Five would feature much more. ****(Ho-ku-o-u FIVE!) ****Oh God…**

oOo

Emil and I were sitting on the sofa, each eating a packet of our favourite sweets; liquorice and aniseed. I took great pleasure in simply sitting on my phone, sucking the life out of one of the cherry red balls. He would munch his way through several pieces, both of us sitting in companionable silence.

Both of us hated the other's choice. I absolutely despised liquorice, and Emil hated aniseed balls with a passion. Oddly enough, neither of us had tried them. We just had that feeling, you know? Neither of us had any inclination to try the sweets, but Mathias had a different idea.

"Hey, (Name), why do you hate liquorice so much?" He asked, resting his chin in Lukas's hair. His boyfriend never looked up, simply staring at us both with that unnerving poker face of his. I shrugged, brushing a few (Hair Colour) locks from my face.

"I just…do. It's like why Emil hates aniseed." I responded, popping another sweet into my mouth and leaning back. I opened up a new tab, scrolling through my favourite fanfictions and choosing my oldest. Unfortunately, Mathias was not one to give up easily.

"That's not a real reason though. You should try one." He persisted, earning a glance up from Lukas. A flicker of surprise and confusion registered in his blue eyes, quickly regaining their bored quality. "Emil, too."

Emil looked up at the mention of his name, glaring at Mathias. Now this gave me an idea. I turned to Emil, holding up the packet of aniseed balls.

"If you eat one of these, I'll eat a piece of liquorice." I told him, only earning a shake of the head. "Fine, suit yourself." I shrugged, sucking on another of the sweets. A plan began to form in my head. I had a _slight _crush on Emil, I mean practically non-existent, but the platinum haired boy was completely oblivious. I felt the sweet with my tongue, finding it shrinking in size. I smirked, trying to mask it by looking at my phone. I could feel Lukas's eyes resting on me; sometimes he was creepier than Berwald. He must know I'm up to something.

"Hey, Emil?" I said calmly, trying to hide the shake in my voice. No matter how determined I may be, I couldn't hide my anxiousness. Emil looked over, both confused and alarmed when I pounced on him.

"(Name)!" He tried to call, only to be silenced when I crashed my lips onto his and shoved the aniseed ball into his mouth with my tongue. I broke away swiftly his face bright red. He made a face when he realised what I had done, unwillingly swallowing the small ball.

"Seriously?" He asked, and I nodded happily.

"Seriously." I went straight back to my phone, the heat seeping into my cheeks. I tried to ignore the raucous laughter from Mathias, and the creepy look from Lukas. I tried so desperately to focus on my phone, I wasn't aware of Emil inching closer to me until he himself tapped me on the shoulder.

I turned my head to the side, only to be met with his lips pressed firmly to mine. My own mouth gaped open in shock, and I felt something…different on my tongue. When Emil leaned away, I discovered that it was liquorice. Closing my eyes, I forced it down my throat. Then we both went back to our phone and book.

"So? How were they?" Mathias asked, grinning. He had looped his arms around Lukas's waist, his chin still in his boyfriend's hair. Emil and I looked at each other, and then back and Mathias, saying simultaneously;

"Awful."

oOo

**How was it? Absolutely awful? Alright? So what do you guys think about the deviantART thing? My friend is also on deviantART, and I do enjoy checking out the pictures and reading the stories. Do you guys have any requests for any other character x reader one-shots? If so, don't be afraid to tell me in a review. **

**Yeah, whatever. Review, favourite, and whatever it is you odd people who choose to read my insane owner's stories do… ****(Iceland! Norway! Denmark!-) ****SHUT UP ALREADY!**


End file.
